Adolf Hitler
New-WWE E-Fed Hitler was briefly featured in the early days of the New-WWE e-fed. He feuded with Goldberg due to Goldberg's Jewish faith. Hitler ended up losing to Goldberg in a Gas Chamber match, and vanished from the roster shortly afterward. He later re-emerged as a member of the ECW Brand, and engaged in a lengthy feud with then-ECW Champion Matt Morgan and then-ECW GM Mike Adamle. He attempted to gain the ECW Championship on many occasions, but fell to Morgan on every try. New-WWE Raw Hitler was drafted to the Raw brand just before the CAW adaptation began. On the debut episode of the CAW version of Raw, Hitler teamed up with New-WWE newcomer Bret Michaels, and together they defeated Gunner Fatu Jr and The Boogeyman to win the World Tag Team Championship. After this, Hitler set his sights on the WWE Championship, balancing a singles and tag team career simultaneously. He competed at the first CPV, Backlash, in a match for the vacant WWE Championship (a match also featuring John Cena, Edge, and Batista), but Hitler ended up defeated by John Cena. Hitler had very few appearances following that, until the two faced Gunner and The Boogeyman once again with the World Tag Titles on the line. Hitler ended up getting pinned by The Boogeyman, causing the duo to lose their titles. A furious Bret then assaulted Hitler, ending their partnership. Hitler and Bret then engaged in a feud, culminating in an explosive Ironman match at Unforgiven, where Bret was victorious. The two met once more in a triple threat match for the WWE Championship (also featuring then-champion Edge). The results were different: Hitler was victorious, winning the WWE Championship for the first time in his career. The fed closed following this. Upon its reopening, Hitler's reign continued. He was the target of several potential challengers, including Edge, Cody Rhodes, and Bret Michaels. After retaining the championship against Edge, Hitler learned that he would face Bret Michaels at Armageddon as a result of Bret winning a number one contender's tournament. The rematch between them ended up never happening, as Bret was assaulted by an unknown attacker before the match, rendering him unable to compete. He was replaced by Cody Rhodes. Even despite the last minute change, Hitler left Armageddon still the WWE Champion. On the road to Royal Rumble, Hitler faced (and defeated) Edge, who had just been named interim Raw general manager. Following the match, Bret Michaels came out of nowhere and assaulted Hitler. Edge announced that Hitler would defend the WWE Championship against Bret then and there. Bret immedietely Super Kicked Hitler and pinned him to win the WWE Championship. After appearing in the Royal Rumble match, Hitler vanished from New-WWE once again...until the suspension of Edge. Hitler was announced as the new Raw General Manager. One of his first actions as GM was to conduct a trade between the three brands. Raw recieved Dorf Liggleton in the trade. On Liggleton's first night on Raw, he demanded a WWE Championship shot from Hitler. Hitler seemingly accepted, and told Liggleton to meet him in the ring to make it official. In the ring, Hitler revealed he had no intention of giving Liggleton a title shot, and also revealed that he brought Liggleton to Raw for one reason: to punish him for his abuse of authority figures. He attacked Liggleton with a microphone. At the end of the show, Liggleton attempted to take out Hitler by hitting him with a car, but Hitler dodged it. The next week, Liggleton demanded a match with Hitler at WrestleMania IV. Hitler accepted, but put the match under Hell in a Cell rules. At WrestleMania, Hitler threw everything he had at Liggleton; including just about all of his signature maneuvers, and even a Chokeslam off the top of the cell through a table, but was still unable to put Liggleton away. Hitler ended up falling to the cocky young superstar. Hitler vanished from Raw following WrestleMania IV, until resurfacing several months later. He competed in a 6-man battle royal for the WWE Championship, but ended up losing to then-champion Chris Johansen. While he is still the Raw General Manager, he seems just as focused on continuing his in-ring career as he is working behind-the-scenes as Raw's authority figure. Alongside Chris Johansen, Hitler entered the World Tag Team Championship Tournament. The duo dominated, and went on to defeat Brent Harvanator and Kage in the finals, earning Hitler his second World Tag Team Championship. On the following Raw, Johansen and Hitler vacated the tag titles. The Ninth Clique defeated Kage and Harvanator to win them. He was not seen again until an edition of Smackdown, where he faced Frederick Francis and El Jefe, opposing Fred's plan to destroy the Raw brand. The two ended up competing at No Way Out 2 in a Loser Leaves match. Claiming to be injured, Fred was substituted by El Jefe, who ended up defeating Hitler, ending his career. Hitler was quoted to say in an interview "I vow to be a new WWE Champion sometime in the near future."That would mean that Hitler is returning. It is said that Hitler will get a 3 year contract by New-WWE Survivor Series 3. Championships and Accomplishments :*1x WWE Championship (New-WWE) :*2x World Tag Team Championship (with Bret Michaels and Chris Johansen) :* World Tag Team Championship Tournament Winner (with Chris Johansen) :*UWF American Championship (1 time) Finishing and Signature Moves :* The Fuhrer's Boot (Running Bicycle Kick, formerly Running Big Boot) :* The Third Reich (Neckbreaker with Theatrics) :* Nazi Curb Stomp Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Retired CAW